Daughter of The Forbidden
by lilyfrost
Summary: The daughter of the forbidden goddess comes to life and the other god and goddesses are outraged. She will face a destiny like no other filled with torture, losses and romances.  story for my submit a demigod
1. Chapter 1dotf

10/26/2011

Create a demigod!

I know there are so many of these…but I really need help with characters.

So just fill out the thing below and send it to me in the review. :) Thanks!

Main character's best guy friend:

Main character's best girl friend:

Main character's love interest:

Person in love with main character:

Main character's younger half-blood sister/brother:

Main character's worst enemy:

Even if you don't get a main above, all demigods will be mentioned!

~Camper~

**Full name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Divine Parent:**

**Mortal Parent: **

**Mortal Siblings?:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin tone: **

**Clothing style:**

**Build:**

**Personality:**

**Friends:**

**Relationship?:**

**Background story:**

**Summer camper/Year-round camper:**

**Main?:**

Okay here is an example of my main character

**Full name:** Estelle Marie Rodriguez

**Nicknames:** Elle

**Divine Parent:** Hera (she's forbidden)

**Mortal Parent: **Joshua Rodriguez (dead)

**Mortal Siblings?: **none

**Age: **14 years old

**Hair Color:** dark chocolate brown

**Eye Color:** brown tinted with gold

**Skin tone:** slight tan

**Clothing style: **usually

**Build:** athletic, strong

**Personality:** will be your best friend-if you don't get on her bad side. She is a very loyal, motherly and helpful girl. She'll be stubborn at times but is still kind in the end

**Friends: **N/A yet

**Relationship?: **N/A yet

**Background story: **Estelle grew up in downtown Manhattan with her dad. Her dad and her lived peacefully together until she turned 8 when monsters started attacking. Soon it was discovered Estelle was daughter of Hera and Zeus was so outraged, he attempted to kill Estelle. On accident, Zeus killed Joshua, Estelle's father instead. Estelle escaped and wondered the streets, going from orphanage to orphanage. She met another demigod and the traveled together. When Estelle was 10, a satyr found her and her friend and took them to Camp Half-Blood.

**Summer camper/Year-round camper: **Year-rounder

**Main?: **she is the main character of the story…

Alright thanks guys! Please submit! :D

Peace-out

~lilyfrost~


	2. The Results

11/05/2011

Okay! So I think I got everyone…

Congrats to the mains! I decided to have two best friends for each gender (four in all), two enemies and two love interests. So, in all there will be…10 main and then my main character Estelle. Remember, all demigods will be mentioned at one point. So here they are…

Main character's best guy friend: Damian Kale (Poseidon) and Martin Evens (Hermes)

Main character's best girl friend: Alyssa Li (Apollo) and Chip Gloston (Athena)

Main character's love interest: Alec Blackwood (Hades)

Person in love with main character: Zakk Johnson (Hades) and Jake Hallow (Erebus)

Main character's younger half-blood sister/brother: Jamie Star (Hera)

Main character's worst enemy: Ferra Jaspers (Apollo) and Will Kilmuarry (Nike)

Other Demigods:

Mayra Calderon- Daughter of Oceanus

Stevie Lynn- Daughter of Apollo

Jacob Clay- Son of Apollo

Olin Rodgers- Son of Poseidon

Lewie Morgan- Daughter of Ares

Claudia Piccara- Daughter of Dionysus

Austin James- Son of Hephaestus

Ben Carter- Son of Hephaestus

Jett Ashwood- Son of Zephrus

Haley Falls- Daughter of Hades

Max Raymond- Son of Hermes

Brooke Flower- Daughter of Poseidon

Alexis Riley-

Alex Silver-

Oh, and my computer is really, really stupid…I am including Alexis Riley, Alex Silver and of course Jamie Star, but I lost the information on them. Could the people that sent me these characters please resend the information? If not, I'll make something up for these three demigods. The first chapter should be out in a few days or so. If any questions, concerns or any ideas, please PM me! Thank you all who submitted!


	3. Chapter 1

11/08/2011

May I remind myself, I hate orphanages. This was the fourth one since I was eight when my father died. I am ten now, of course. Oh, if you don't know who I am, my name's Estelle Rodriquez. My parents are both dead and I am an only child. My mother died in childbirth and my father died from an unknown cause. At least, I don't remember what happened. Anyway, I woke up in Cold Brick Orphanage at 6:37 a.m. Cold Brick was in downtown Manhattan and its name was exactly right. "Cold Brick" made of brick and as cold as brick too. It held about thirty orphans of Manhattan. You'd probably be better of living in the street then at the orphanage. We ate once a day, and that was barely enough. Just water, bread and potatoes. On top of the lack of food, we were abused. Whipped, hit and anything else torturous they could think of. I'd been at the orphanage for almost a year now and December 5th was probably the best day ever for me and of course, my best friend Chip. Here was our morning at Cold Brick.

I yawned, stretching. I flung the thin white sheets of my bed and urged myself to stand on the cold, wood floor. I shook Chip, who slept in the bed (not really a bed…it was really just a straw cot) next to me, awake and she groaned, complaining at our early wake up. We usually didn't have to wake up until 7:00, but today was special. We were going to get out of stupid Cold Brick Orphanage.

"You do know…" Chip began, her dark green eyes fluttering open.

I rolled my brown and gold tinted eyes. "Oh Chip, shush. We are trying to get out of here remember? Not trying to get whipped again!"

She opened her mouth to argue but being the wise one, she shut her mouth and nodded.

"Fine Elle. Let's just get ready and pack our stuff."

What stuff? We had nothing. Everything was taken from us when we first came here. We had two sets of clothes that was it. Nothing personal like jewelry, pictures and Chip's favorite, books. I nodded anyway. I braided my dark chocolate brown hair to the side, messily in haste. Chip's black hair was now in a loose ponytail as she grabbed a blanket. I turned to my bed and grabbed the blanket, when I remembered something…the necklace. I kneeled on the floor and lifted the straw-filled mattress. It was still there. I looked back to see if Chip was watching, but she wasn't. I smiled and turned back to the mattress and reached my hand in, slowly until my hand found something. I grabbed it, and pulled it out. In my hand, was a little green satin box. I smiled to myself and didn't realize the angelic glow surrounding the tiny box. I stuffed it in my pocket and stood.

"Got everything?" Chip's question startled me. I turned around and nodded.

"Good," she said, "Let's get moving."

We exited the room, cautiously opening the big, metal door. They sure kept a lot of security for kids they didn't even want. We knew guards were at the end of the hallway.

Chip gave me a warning glance as if saying "Don't die."

She nodded her head towards the staircase. I looked back, closing the door silently as I could. I saw the kids, boys and girls who were abandoned to…waiting for an escape. With no family, and barely any future. I glanced at Chip and she seemed to read my mind.

She whispered. "They'll have their chance. Don't worry."

I shook my head, sadly.

"Now let's go…"

We made our way down the staircase quietly.  
>Until of course, the wicked witch of the west caught us. The orphanage owner, Ms. Deviln. Her black and gray hair was in a tight bun as always, her red eyes glowed unnaturally and her features seemed even more pointed then usual.<p>

"Where do you two think you are going?" a voice snarled.

I swallowed.

Chip narrowed her eyes. "Get away you stupid fury."

I looked at her…fury? She looked at me.

"A monster from the Underworld." She said sensibly. Maybe the other kids were right…she was a little crazy. Then again, so was I. I nodded, as if I understood.

Ms. Deviln (the fury or whatever she was) crackled. "Well daughter of Athena, you're a certainly have your mothers brains."

Chip scowled, reaching into her pocket. "Don't mention my mother."

Ms. Deviln howled in laughter. "Don't worry, brain child, I am not after you."

She turned her hungry red eyes towards me. Shivers slid down my back in unease. "I am after the forbidden one." She growled menacingly. Then, something weird happened. The orphanage owner began to…transform? No, more like shed. And I thought Ms. Deviln couldn't get uglier. I was proved wrong. She shed into a beastly monster with wrinkled brown skin and her features in her face pointed more gave her a devilish smile. Her blood red eyes staying on me. Chip stepped in front of me fearlessly.

"Stay away from her." My best friend ordered. She sounded brave, which gave me confidence.

"I am sorry brain child," she said without any sorrow "I must kill the daughter of the forbidden one. Zeus's orders."

Chip glared at Ms. Deviln. "I'm not going down without a fight." She growled.

The fury shrugged. "Fine with me."

That's when Chip and Ms. Deviln charged at each other. That's when I realized, Chip had a sword!

It seemed obvious Chip was going to win, but the fury just kept coming back, narrowly avoiding Chip slashes. "Who must sharpen your skills demigod." Ms. Deviln laughed evilly.

I stood there like a dumbfounded idiot. Then, Chip lost grip of her sword and the fury tackled her, taking her long fingernails and raising them to strike.

Chip looked at me "Estelle! Run!"

"No I won't leave you!"

The fury laughed in an evil happy way. "Two kills…one day." She turned her attention back to Chip.

Something burned in my pocket. The necklace!

_Take it out and open it dear…it's your time. _A voice in my head whispered. So I did what the voice said. I reached into my pocket, finding the green satin box. I pulled in out, this time noticing the angelic glow around it. I opened the box and it revealed a gold necklace with a green and purple colored diamond. I gripped the diamond and it transformed into a golden sword.

"Sorry Ms. Deviln, maybe you won't win today." I whispered. I charged at Ms.Devlin, with determination. It was to late for her to realize that I had come at her. She screamed as I stuck the sword into her side and she dissolved into a golden dust. I smiled at myself and held out a hand to help Chip up. She just smiled at me with an approving look.

"Perfect…now we've got to get going. Oh, nice sword by the way, daughter of Hera." She laughed. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. I looked down instinctively to see my sword, but it was gone. In its place was the necklace.

I smiled at Chip "Thanks." I put the necklace on around my neck.

"Now off to Camp Half-Blood." She started to head out the entrance door. I smiled at my best friend. Maybe she was crazy…but what I thought was crazier was through all the screaming and hissing and killing, no one woke up.


End file.
